Reste
by Nathalea
Summary: L'Aigle de la Neuvième Légion : si pour vous comme pour moi ce film est bourré de tension homosexuelle inassouvie, je vous invite à lire cette fiction . L'attraction passionnelle et inavouée entre Marcus, destiné à un prestigieux avenir militaire, et Esca, bien trop fier pour lui demander de rester auprès de lui...


Rassemblant les rennes de son cheval, Marcus donne un coup de talons et s'élance sur la route qui lui fera quitter Londinium. Les sabots de la monture d'Esca soulèvent déjà de la poussière loin devant lui. Comme s'il était plus que jamais pressé de quitter cette ville…

Passés les derniers postes de gardes, Marcus laisse le cheval se diriger seul sur la route pavée et contemple le paysage. La joie de son triomphe résonne encore dans son cœur. La fierté sans bornes qu'il a ressentie, lorsqu'il a déposé l'emblème de Rome aux pieds des sénateurs, tous ces sénateurs arrogants et bouffis d'orgueil, avec Esca à ses côtés… Il a savouré la stupeur dans leurs yeux. L'incrédulité. Il a adoré remettre cette saleté de Servius Placidus à sa place, lorsque celui-ci a qualifié Esca d'esclave… Oui, il a adoré ça. Se retirer en leur tournant le dos, rien que pour leur dire : « Je l'ai fait. Personne ne voulait le faire, et certainement pas vous, mais je l'ai fait. Personne ne croyait en moi, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai racheté l'honneur de ma famille. »

Talonnant le cheval d'Esca à quelques mètres devant lui, Marcus se sent tout à coup empli d'humilité et de gratitude. Il sait que cette victoire, il la doit à Esca. Que sans lui, il ne serait jamais revenu vivant du Nord du mur. Il n'aurait été qu'un autre Aquila perdu en terres inconnues…

Il a gagné plus qu'un aigle, lors de ce voyage. Il a gagné plus que l'honneur de sa famille, plus que l'honneur de Rome. Il a gagné un ami. Et cela vaut plus que tous les honneurs réunis.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils sont ressortis tous les deux triomphants du palais civil de Londinium, Marcus n'a-t-il eu qu'une seule chose en tête. Honorer cette amitié. Célébrer le lien qui les unissait, en rendant pleinement à Esca sa liberté, sa maîtrise de son destin. En lui accordant même un certain pouvoir sur le sien… Voilà pourquoi Marcus lui a dit : « Tu décides. Tu décides de ce que nous allons faire. »

Et Esca a répondu : « Je veux rentrer à la villa ».

Les premiers instants, Marcus n'a pas compris. Avec sa vision purement militaire et citoyenne, purement _romaine_ , il s'attendait à ce qu'Esca profite de sa nouvelle liberté pour découvrir Londinium. Pour accéder à tous les lieux, tous les privilèges, tous les divertissements que son statut d'esclave lui interdisait autrefois. Et puis au bout d'un certain moment, il a compris son erreur. Toutes ces choses qu'il brûlait de faire découvrir à Esca, c'était Rome. Une fois encore, malgré lui, le monde dont il était issu s'obstinait à imposer ses idées, ses aspirations, ses valeurs, à la vie d'Esca.

Marcus s'est aussitôt rabroué pour sa stupidité. Et félicité, car au Nord du mur, Esca lui avait appris à voir par-delà les dogmes de sa culture. Il lui avait enseigné un autre point de vue, une autre vision du monde. Il lui avait appris que la civilisation ne résidait pas forcément dans les temples de marbre et les armées par millions. Ce qui nous définit avant tout comme être civilisé, ce sont nos actes. Et aux yeux d'Esca, les actes de Rome étaient épouvantables.

Secouant la tête sous le Soleil brûlant, Marcus ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Cela lui fait mal d'affronter cette vision de Rome. Cela lui fait mal de savoir que le monde dans lequel il a vécu, les valeurs qu'on lui a inculquées, que tout cela est ignoble aux yeux d'Esca, et souvent, avec raison. Cela lui fait mal, car il ne veut pas rejeter ce qu'il est. Il aime sa patrie. Il a risqué sa vie pour l'aigle, pour l'honneur de sa famille, pour Rome. Mais il comprend qu'Esca ait une vision différente. Esca lui a fait réaliser, comprendre et partager cette vision. Et c'est pour cela que Marcus a accepté de quitter Londinium avec lui sur le champ. Parce qu'Esca n'avait aucune envie de goûter aux bienfaits de la civilisation romaine. Et que Marcus le comprenait.

Avant de partir, un dernier doute l'a assailli :

\- Ils voudront que je ramène l'aigle à Rome, a-t-il dit. Ils voudront que je commande la légion.

A cela, Esca a répondu par un simple haussement d'épaules :

\- Ils n'auront qu'à venir te chercher. Tu es bien allé chercher l'aigle pour eux.

Et Marcus n'a plus rien eu d'autre à lui opposer.

 **XXX**

Les premiers jours se déroulent dans une ambiance paisible. Comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était jamais produit. Marcus a vu son oncle les accueillir à bras ouverts sur le pas de la porte. Marcus lui a dit qu'Esca était désormais affranchi, et son oncle n'a fait aucun commentaire spécifique – rien que ce sourire en coin que Marcus avait depuis longtemps renoncé à interpréter.

Marcus et Esca sont retournés à la chasse, comme avant. Ils ont partagé leurs repas à la même table, dans un mélange étonnant de convivialité et de silence. Tous deux attendent, cependant, comme tous les occupants de la maison, que les hommes de Londinium ne se manifestent. Et un matin, ils le font.

C'est par une belle matinée d'automne. Le Soleil semble déjà décliner par-delà la cime des arbres. Sa lueur s'est parée de cette nuance dorée si particulière qui annonce la fin des beaux jours, le début de l'hiver. Un dernier flamboiement avant que la nature ne plonge dans le sommeil…

C'est Lutorius qui se présente à la villa Aquila. Marcus n'en revient pas de revoir celui qui n'a été son aide de camp que l'espace d'une seule journée… L'homme, tout sourire, vient lui remettre une convocation officielle de Rome, pour qu'il aille lui-même leur rapporter l'aigle en grande pompe, et endosser du même coup le commandement de la 9e légion reformée…

Marcus sert le bras de Lutorius, lui sourit. Il accepte sans hésiter l'honneur qui lui est confié. Et croise le regard d'Esca à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dès lors, leurs rapports se distendent.

 **XXX**

Marcus ne saurait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie de le faire. Peut-être a-t-il peur d'affronter ce qu'il sait déjà. Esca passe davantage de temps seul depuis la visite de Lutorius. Il part parfois des heures en pleine campagne sans dire où il va. Il revient très tard, parfois bien après le dîner. Il semble songeur et n'exprime rien de ce que ses regards contiennent.

Marcus voudrait percer ce silence. Mais il sent dans tous ces non-dits, ces conversations en creux, ces manques, une tension telle qu'elle menacerait d'exploser s'il venait à la confronter. Il a peur de la confronter. Il veut conserver le statut quo : vivre dans un monde où Esca et lui peuvent demeurer amis, où ce qu'ils ont vécu par-delà le mur peut demeurer intact… Mais est-ce toujours le cas ?

Marcus a la sensation de se faire des illusions. Il perd Esca, lentement mais sûrement, chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque regard lourd lui donne envie de hurler, de le prendre par les épaules et de lui crier : « Parle-moi ! Reste avec moi ! Reste ! ».

Reste… C'est sans doute là toute la clé du mystère.

Un soir, à la clarté des étoiles, Marcus retrouve Esca assis sur les marches menant au jardin. Comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien, il ne fait que contempler le ciel. En proie à des pensées connues de lui seul… Mais cette fois, Marcus le rejoint. Cette fois, il ne le laissera pas s'échapper une nouvelle fois, pas une fois de plus. Il faut qu'ils parlent. Il faut qu'ils aient cette conversation, pour que tout soit clair entre eux… Alors, parce que Marcus sait exactement de quoi il retourne, il choisit de ne pas fuir le combat :

\- Lutorius a dit que je devais me tenir prêt à partir dans une semaine, dit-il.

Esca ne le regarde pas :

\- Je sais, répond-il simplement.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuit, Marcus comprend que le briton n'a pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? se résout-il alors à demander.

Esca baisse les yeux. Il contemple l'herbe à ses pieds avec la même intensité qu'il dédiait aux étoiles quelques secondes plus tôt :

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin.

\- Mon oncle te laissera rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras, lui assure Marcus, même s'il sait qu'Esca détestera cette marque de sollicitude. Tu fais partie de la famille désormais.

Esca secoue la tête. Dans l'abyme insondable qui noie ses traits, Marcus devine qu'il va enfin dire les choses, enfin. Il va s'ouvrir à lui :

\- Je n'ai plus de famille, dit-il alors.

Il se décide à regarder Marcus :

\- Je n'ai nulle part où retourner au Nord du mur. Les tribus se seront passées le mot, elles me tueront avant même que j'ai fait dix kilomètres.

\- Mais au Sud du mur ? Tu venais du Sud du mur, non ?

\- Le Sud appartient à Rome désormais. Jamais je ne m'intègrerai dans une ville romaine.

Marcus tente de tempérer. Il sait être sur un terrain glissant, mais il n'aime pas le tour que prend la conversation :

\- Beaucoup des tiens résident encore au Sud du mur. Ils sont libres, ils vivent…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, l'interrompt Esca.

Il soupire :

\- Je suis un traître. Je suis un traître aux yeux des miens, au Nord comme au Sud du mur. Aucun clan ne voudra jamais de moi.

Il ajoute, plantant enfin ses yeux droits dans les siens :

\- Aucun avenir ne m'attend nulle part. Je suis un exilé. Même ici.

Alors il se lève et disparait dans la nuit.

 **XXX**

Les jours plongent dans un silence alarmant. La semaine s'écoule avec une lenteur étouffante, et en même temps, une rapidité telle que Marcus a la sensation de sentir sa fortune prisonnière de sa course, l'entraînant malgré lui vers un avenir qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien choisi. Il n'a plus osé parler à Esca. Esca n'est pas revenu vers lui. Durant toute cette semaine, ils ont vécu l'un à côté de l'autre, deux grands lions qui se tournent autour, se jaugent, se défient du regard, sans jamais s'engager. Sans baisser la garde, ni attaquer. Tous les deux conscients de l'inévitable. Tous les deux trop fiers pour oser mettre des mots sur leurs pensées.

Arrive enfin le dernier jour. Marcus a reçu sa toute nouvelle livrée. Il enfile l'uniforme de centurion, un uniforme qu'il pensait ne plus jamais remettre encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Il essaye le casque, juste le temps de sentir la vieille irritation que ce dernier inflige toujours sur le cou de ses soldats. Puis il le retire et déambule ainsi, dans la pièce à vivre ouverte sur le jardin, s'habituant au roulement du tissu et du cuir sur sa peau, au poids de la cuirasse, et à ses muscles qui retrouvent doucement leur ancienne force.

Esca l'interrompt alors qu'il fait tourner son glaive entre ses doigts. Marcus s'immobilise aussitôt. Il réalise qu'il a honte d'avoir été surpris ainsi, et cela le plonge aussitôt dans une rage folle. Il a honte d'apparaitre ainsi en uniforme de centurion romain, sous les yeux d'Esca… Il a honte de lui-même. Honte de ce qu'il est.

Le jeune homme le contemple, sévère et simple dans sa tunique en toile légère. Il ne dit pas un mot. Tout est contenu dans son seul regard. La crispation de ses traits, que Marcus aimerait voir se dissiper, rien qu'une fois… Plus que jamais, il a envie de plaquer Esca contre le mur et de lui hurler dessus, de lui faire comprendre, de lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur… Plus que jamais, il voudrait dénouer ce silence horrible qui les paralyse, faire disparaitre ce malaise qui les étouffe. Qui avale leurs mots, leurs émotions, et toutes les bonnes intentions qu'ils pourraient avoir l'un envers l'autre. Ils sont amis, non ? Ils devraient pouvoir se faire des adieux… Ils devraient pouvoir se quitter en bons termes, et garder dans leur mémoire le souvenir de ce qui les a unis… Ou peut-être ne pas se quitter du tout ?

Marcus sent le sang affluer à son visage, et contient le sentiment qui le possède. Cette pensée, il l'a eue à de nombreuses reprises, sans jamais oser la formuler. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'a pas le choix. C'est cette demande qui l'a réduit au silence pendant si longtemps. Ce sont ces mots qu'il a retenus de toutes ses forces, en sachant le refus qu'il essuierait… Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a plus le choix. Parce que c'est sa dernière chance, et il le sait. Parce qu'il ne veut pas partir sans Esca. Parce qu'il ne veut pas revenir à une existence sans lui…

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, articule-t-il alors.

Sa voix est basse. C'est presque un murmure. Pourtant, à la crispation du corps en face de lui, il sait qu'Esca l'a entendu :

\- Venir avec toi ? crache-t-il presque.

Rien qu'à ce ton, Marcus sait que tous ses espoirs sont perdus. Il le savait, pourtant. Mais la colère enflamme quand même son sang :

\- Et pour faire quoi ? enchaîne Esca, dont la colère semble enfin s'exprimer elle aussi. Être ton serviteur ? T'accompagner en campagne ? Te regarder diriger des légions et massacrer des peuples comme tu as massacré le mien ?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la disparition de ton clan ! proteste Marcus. Et tu le sais très bien !

\- Non, mais tu sais qui est responsable. Tu le sais, et tu veux quand même te réengager.

Marcus lève les bras au ciel, comme désemparé, impuissant :

\- Mais que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas refuser l'honneur que me fait Rome ! Je ne peux pas décliner leur offre !

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est mon devoir !

Esca prend une grande inspiration. Il s'est rapproché sans en avoir conscience, et semble soudain réaliser le peu d'espace qui les sépare. Son teint a viré au cramoisi, aussi essaye-t-il de juguler sa respiration :

\- Qu'est-ce que Rome a fait pour toi ? lance-t-il. Qu'est-ce que Rome a fait pour toi lorsque ton père a disparu et que ton nom a été calomnié ? Qu'est-ce que Rome a fait pour toi quand tu as décidé de partir chercher l'aigle ? Tout seul !

\- Rome me récompense aujourd'hui…

\- C'était moi ! _Je_ t'ai aidé à retrouver l'aigle, pas Rome. _Je_ t'ai sauvé la vie. Et tu veux savoir une chose, Marcus ? Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Rome. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que c'était mon devoir, ou parce que mon général me l'avait ordonné, je l'ai fait pour _toi_. Parce que tu étais mon ami.

Esca se recule. Il semble avoir de la peine à réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire, et Marcus lui-même n'en revient pas. Esca dont les pensées franchissent si rarement les lèvres… Devant cette vulnérabilité affichée, Marcus est d'un seul coup désarmé :

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse… ? répète-t-il. Tout abandonner ? Rester ici ?

« Rester avec toi », mais cela, il n'ose pas le dire. Il sait l'origine de la colère d'Esca. Il voudrait le pousser à la lui dire. Il voudrait qu'Esca l'admette devant lui et lui dise : « Reste. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ». Mais il sait aussi qu'Esca ne s'y abaissera jamais. Il le lit dans ses yeux à la seconde même où ses paroles disparaissent dans les airs. Esca vient de perdre toute estime et toute résolution envers lui :

\- Vas-y, dit-il sans la moindre émotion. Centurion Marcus Flavius Aquila. Va porter la gloire de Rome aux confins de l'Empire. Va porter la civilisation aux peuples barbares et écrase-les sous ton pied s'ils ne coopèrent pas. Vas et convaincs-toi que ce que tu fais est juste.

Il se détourne, s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ceci ne peut pas être leur dernier échange… Marcus refuse de le quitter ainsi, sur ce jugement terrible, cette sentence d'infamie…

Sans même réfléchir, Marcus le retient par le bras. Esca se retourne, le défie du regard. Plus que jamais à cet instant, il ressemble à un félin en suspens, questionnant l'adversaire en face de lui. Mascus ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est déstabilisé. Il ignore ce que ces iris clairs réclament de lui, et en même temps, il ne le sait que trop bien… Il a l'impression que toute la semaine écoulée n'a mené qu'à ce seul instant. Que les murs de cette villa les ont précipités l'un contre l'autre, pour les contraindre à s'entrechoquer avec force, sans aucun échappatoire possible… Toute la semaine, ils se sont évités, repoussés l'un par l'autre comme par un aimant répulsif, alors qu'en fait, la vérité était autre. La vérité se dévoile aujourd'hui au grand jour. Ils se sont repoussés pour mieux fuir l'attraction qui les réunit aujourd'hui.

Marcus fixe Esca dans les yeux. Comme avant une bataille, il a l'impression que son corps et son esprit tout entiers sont déjà lancés dans un combat qu'il ne peut plus fuir. Il est projeté vers l'avant, inexorablement. Dans cette seconde de flottement se glisse la décision, et l'hésitation disparait : Marcus porte la main au visage d'Esca, et l'embrasse en oubliant tout le reste.

Le monde et ses conséquences disparaissent. Il n'y a plus que ce geste, spontané, inévitable, presque indépendant de sa volonté. Il n'y a plus que lui, et Esca… Seules les réactions d'Esca comptent…

Le jeune homme a reculé contre la table en pierre. Il a enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de Marcus, et Marcus y voit les aveux inespérés qu'il attendait : sans plus réfléchir une seconde, il se jette dans ce baiser passionné, brutal, viril, presque animal, un baiser où ne comptent que leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et la sauvagerie de leurs souffles qui se mélangent.

Marcus ne pense plus qu'à une chose : Esca, Esca, Esca… Il veut le retenir autant que le jeune homme se retient à lui. C'est lui qui porte l'uniforme pour partir à Rome, mais c'est Esca qui a voulu quitter la pièce. C'est lui qui l'a retenu…

Marcus ne pense plus à tout ceci tandis qu'il embrasse Esca, ses lèvres fines et chaudes, sa langue qui s'enroule à la sienne… Il ne pense pas à ce qu'ils font, il ne le questionne pas. Il répond juste à un besoin viscéral, passionnel, instinctif, un besoin plus profond que son être, plus dévorant, plus absolu, plus loin que la vie. Il a besoin d'Esca, et il le veut. Il le veut avec lui, contre lui, tous les jours et dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie. Il veut à tout jamais ce compagnon qui lui a ouvert les yeux sur un monde qu'il n'aurait jamais pu connaitre autrement. Qui l'a guidé et protégé alors que lui-même incarnait tout ce qu'il méprisait. Qui a tenu son serment, et qui l'a sauvé, de toutes les façons qu'une personne puisse être sauvée…

De tous les êtres vivants au monde, Marcus a la sensation d'être le seul à voir à quel point Esca est magnifique. Comment pourrait-il laisser le monde le martyriser un peu plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait ? Comment pourrait-il laisser qui que ce soit le qualifier de traître, de barbare, ou d'esclave ? Comment pourrait-il laisser Esca s'évanouir dans la nature, disparaitre de sa vie, avec pour seul promesse un avenir incertain… ?

Marcus veut chérir chaque parcelle de l'homme qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il sent son corps sec et noueux contre le sien. Il sent son désir plaqué contre lui à travers l'épaisseur du tissu, et son propre corps y répond, bloqué par le pesant uniforme romain.

Instinctivement, Marcus passe la main le long de la tunique d'Esca et le caresse, jusqu'à l'entendre soupirer contre ses lèvres. C'est un son qui le comble au-delà de toute espérance. Un son qu'il voudrait entendre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il réalise alors une pensée très simple : tout ce qu'il veut à cet instant précis, c'est le faire soupirer de cette manière. C'est lui donner tout le plaisir que son amour pourra exprimer. Il l'a pensé : « amour »…

Marcus abandonne les lèvres d'Esca pour embrasser son visage et son cou. Le jeune homme reste suspendu à lui et ne le quitte pas des yeux lorsqu'il le voit soudain s'agenouiller, lentement, et relever les bords de sa tunique. Marcus agenouillé devant lui. Rome, agenouillée devant ce qu'elle a volé. Marcus comme Esca perçoivent le symbole enfoui dans ce geste. Tant mieux. C'est ce que Marcus veut transmettre. A nouveau, il se sent traversé par une vague d'humilité à l'égard de tout ce que le jeune homme incarne. La bravoure. Le courage. La morale, la fidélité, la droiture. Une beauté plus précieuse que tout ce que Rome aura jamais à lui offrir. Alors, parce que Marcus a faim de tout cela, il effleure Esca de baisers et le prend dans sa bouche.

Esca s'agrippe à la table derrière lui. Son premier réflexe est de fermer les yeux et de rejeter la tête en arrière, mais il semble se contraindre à le regarder, à le regarder dans les yeux. Il cherche sur son visage comme une confirmation de ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre. Il cherche à comprendre, et il a peur : Marcus voit dans ses yeux la peur de voir cet instant se dissoudre, d'un seul coup…

Mais alors le plaisir le rattrape. Marcus ne le quitte toujours pas des yeux. Il laisse Esca parcourir ses cheveux de ses mains, il sent sa respiration s'accélérer, haletante :

\- Arrête, murmure-t-il.

Mais Marcus n'arrête pas. Il veut mener Esca jusqu'à son apogée. Il veut montrer au jeune homme qu'il lui donne tout de lui, absolument tout. Esca finit par venir dans un hoquet étouffé, cramponné à la table, comme transcendé…

Marcus se redresse, et le regard qu'ils échangent à cet instant est différent. Il est intime. Entièrement confiant. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient au-delà du mur. Ils se sont retrouvés, enfin. Ils ne se quitteront plus.

Presque aussitôt, Marcus et Esca scellent à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Esca recule jusqu'à s'asseoir puis s'allonger sur la table. Cette même table où ils ont eu leur premier contact physique, pour la première fois…

Marcus se débat avec les couches de son uniforme. Esca est déjà nu devant lui, ses muscles nerveux, façonnés par une vie rude, appelant à une étreinte douce aujourd'hui.

Marcus retire sa cuirasse, sa tunique, tout le reste. Il est nu lui aussi, et les premiers instants, leurs corps se mêlent, satisfaits du seul contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, de l'enchevêtrement de leurs membres. Leurs désirs se touchent à nouveau et les électrisent, faisant hurler l'urgence.

Marcus cherche le regard d'Esca lorsqu'il tend, hésitant, une main vers le creux de son corps. Esca ne dit rien. Il laisse simplement ses yeux verts comme de l'eau le transpercer. Il attend, et dans ces iris limpides, Marcus perçoit une envie égale à la sienne. Un besoin de se posséder l'un l'autre, de se goûter de toutes les façons, de s'appartenir.

Marcus se positionne alors au-dessus d'Esca, et le prend trop vite, trop fort. Esca se cramponne à lui. Marcus l'enlace et se contraint à juguler la fougue qui l'assaille, toute la passion et le feu refoulés : il plonge dans la dureté calme des yeux d'Esca, et ils restent ainsi embrassés, jusqu'à ce que le désir ne devienne trop fort. Marcus entame alors un va-et-vient rapide, puissant, et à nouveau le monde semble disparaitre pour se réduire à la présence d'Esca. Esca qui l'embrasse et qui bouge sous lui, qui enfin vient à la rencontre de ses mouvements, et se presse un peu plus contre lui, toujours plus fort, toujours plus intensément.

Marcus n'a plus de mots à cet instant pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi plein et entier qu'en ce moment. Jamais il n'a autant eu la sensation de se trouver exactement là où il devait être dans ce monde, au bon moment, avec la bonne personne. Les expériences qu'il a eues au cours de sa vie ne comptent plus. Seul compte Esca, Esca, Esca…

Lorsque la délivrance vient enfin, Marcus tremble, il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Esca, et ce dernier lui caresse la nuque. Ce simple geste reste gravé dans sa chair au fer rouge. Cela, et tout ce qu'ils viennent de vivre… Ils se séparent, allongés côte à côte sur la table en pierre froide, mais leurs mains restent liées. Pendant un long moment, ils ne disent rien. Ils restent silencieux dans la lumière déclinante du jour.

Et puis Esca se redresse sur un coude. C'est lui qui surplombe Marcus à présent. Et dans ses yeux, Marcus voit une résolution limpide, aussi limpide que l'éclat de son regard. Il ressent la brûlure des émotions qui les lient à cet instant. Il sait que la prochaine fois, Esca le prendra à son tour dans sa chair, lui qui s'est déjà laissé prendre dans son cœur et dans son âme. Il ne désire que cela.

Esca le considère comme s'il pouvait anticiper chacune de ses pensées. Avec une douceur surprenante, et une telle intensité dans son regard, il effleure son visage :

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Il l'a dit avec le sérieux qui le caractérise. Et Marcus en est bouleversé. Car jamais il n'aurait cru que ces mots pourraient franchir les lèvres d'Esca. Il en aurait presque pleuré, si le jeune homme ne s'était pas penché sur lui pour l'embrasser, cette fois avec une extrême douceur, découvrant du bout des lèvres toutes les nuances et la sensualité que la passion auparavant leur avait masquées.

Marcus caresse à son tour les cheveux clairs, soyeux :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, articule-t-il très bas. Pardonne-moi…

Esca enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule :

\- Reste, murmure-t-il.

Marcus l'enlace. Longtemps, ils restent serrés l'un contre l'autre, plus que jamais conscients d'être en vie. Marcus finit par retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres, et il scelle leur avenir, ensemble.

Marcus et Esca s'embrassent dans la fraicheur du soir. Ils ne peuvent pas voir que depuis l'autre bout du couloir, l'oncle Aquila les a aperçus, et s'est empressé de se retirer. Sans une parole, sans un bruit, discret.

Mais avec le sourire de celui qui, depuis toujours, savait.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;)

 **Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, sachez que mon premier roman, Ezéchiel, paraitra bientôt dans une nouvelle édition bien plus abordable sur Amazon. Vous pouvez déjà retrouver le premier chapitre en avant-première sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea), Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) et FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea). N'hésitez pas également à vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur la publication. Enfin si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)**

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures !

Nat'


End file.
